


sleeping together

by sweet_potatoq



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, Short One Shot, just over all cuteness??, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: ramking cuddling. period.
Relationships: Ram/King (My Engineer)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	sleeping together

**Author's Note:**

> ejshf this was prompted by an anon on tumblr, hope u like it KAKAK

After a whole day of panicking and taking care of dogs and children, King and Ram retreated into the plant filled apartment. The younger put his three huskies in the separate room that King gave up, making sure there was enough water and food for them whenever they wanted.

Sighing, Ram walked towards King’s room, changing into the clothes the older laid out for him on the bed. Quickly changing into them, he flopped down onto the soft bed on his back, already drifting off. He heard the bathroom door open and close, soft footsteps walking closer to where he was. He didn’t look up, however, not even opening his eyes to sneak a peek; Though he really wanted to.

Ram laid still, not moving even if he felt a presence next to him. Keeping his breath steady, he waited for King to do something, anything. A hand stroked his bangs back and gently patted his head. When it retreated, he reached out to grab King’s wrist, opening his eyes to see the older’s surprised expression. 

“Ai’ning, you’re awake?” King asked bashfully, his eyes darting everywhere but Ram. “U-uh I’ll go to the living room now, okay? Good ni-”

King couldn’t finish his sentence, having been pulled down by Ram towards the bed. Ram rolled on top of the older, pinning him down on the bed. Dark eyes widened and stared up at him, unable to move away or push the other off. 

Unexpectedly, Ram just plopped down on King, covering him with his whole body and nuzzling his head in his neck. His leg was in between King’s thighs, his ankle hooked with King’s, and his arms wrapped around King’s torso. Sighing happily, he drifts off into a peaceful sleep on the older man.

King stayed frozen underneath Ram, feeling surprised at the sudden… affection. He craned his neck to try and see the younger man, only realizing that he was already off in his dream space. Relaxing his body, he felt a smile grow on his face and warmth fill his cheeks. He made himself comfortable and hugged Ram as well, falling asleep as easy as he was falling for-

**Author's Note:**

> please scream at me on my tumblr @sweet-potatoq or down in the comments LMAOAOOA


End file.
